Far Away
by saki-chaan
Summary: Depois de alguns anos ele voltou, e voltou para se declarar para ela, qual seria a reação dela sobre isso? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was i to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know

_Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios, erros  
Tão demorado, tão tarde  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais uma respiração  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe, você sabe..._

Um rapaz de 18 anos tinha acabado de entrar em Konoha, estava a pensar sobre tudo a que tinha acontecido na sua vida, desde a morte dos seus pais, o time 7, orochimaru, itachi…

Sasuke tinha matado itachi á +/ – 1 semana atrás e orochimaru á 2 anos, mas só agora é que teve coragem de voltar, lembrou-se de quando saiu da vila, lembrou-se das lágrimas dela, das palavras, lembrou-se dela…

"Sakura" murmurou ele, sabia que estava apaixonado pela rapariga, desde o time 7 que sentia alguma coisa por ela, só não sabia que sentimento era aquele, nem tinha tempo pra pensar nisso, tinha que vingar o se clã, mas foi quando deixou a vila que se apercebeu do que sentia, esse sentimento que fazia ele se lembrar dela todos os dias, ele queria saber como ela estava, se estava namorando, talvez, já passou muito tempo desde que se viram pela última vez, mas agora estava aqui para vê-la.

Chorus  
That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_Refrão:_

_Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver de novo_

Foi quando viu uma rapariga da mesma idade que ele, com cabelos rosas e olhos verdes

"Como ela está bonita"pensou, a seguir tomou uma atitude ao vê-la se ir embora sem tê-lo notado

One my knees, i'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'cause with you, i'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but i won't give up  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know

_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe…_

"Sakura!" Ouviu chamarem o seu nome, virou-se para trás e a surpresa foi inevitável

O que ele estava fazendo aqui! Não era suposto ele ter morrido com itachi?! Essas e muitas perguntas invadiram sua mente, ela sabia que ainda o amava, mas não queria sofrer mais do que já sofreu! Ela queria muito chorar, mas se controlou, não se podia mostrar fraca na frente dele!

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

_Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe.._

Ele foi se aproximando dela e quando chegou ouviu uma pergunta vindo dela

"Sasuke… o que você ta fazendo aqui?"

"Sakura eu voltei porque eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer"

"O quê? Você já não cumpriu o se objectivo? Já não matou itachi"

"Sim, mas eu ainda tenho uma coisa pra fazer"

"O quê?"

"Sakura… eu …eu (ele respirou fundo) eu te amo!"

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'cause i needed  
I need to hear you say  
That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'cause i'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

_Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdoo você  
Por ficar longe tanto tempo"_

_Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir."(2x)_

_Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir  
Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir..._

"Sasuke…eu…."

"Sakura… você já não me ama não é?"

"Claro que não, eu ainda te amo e muito, eu só não esperava isso vindo de você!"

"Você ta brincado?"

"Não eu to falando sério, Sasuke-kun Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan!"

Eles se beijaram com muito amor, o Sasuke estava muito feliz, uma coisa que pensava que ele não ia sentir mais depois da morte dos seus pais e Sakura… bem Sakura estava tão feliz que nem conseguia descrever, finalmente era correspondida no seu amor!

**oi pessoal !**

**espero que tenahm gostado da minha 1ª fic, se quiserem que eu continue mandem reviews a dizer ok?**

**Ah e se quiserem tambem podem mandar com ideias para outra songfic que eu comecei, mas agora as ideias acabaram-se, chama-se gallery e a musica é cantada pelo mario vasquez, ouçam a musica, eu comecei a fazer um SasuSakuNaru, mas agora tou sem ideias.**

**A musica desta fic chama-se far away e é cantada pelos nickelback.**


	2. Chapter 2

5 anos depois Sakura e Sasuke já tinham-se casado há 3 anos (eles agora estavam com 23 anos) Eles estavam a passear como faziam sempre que podiam para não estar sempre em casa e de repente Sakura desmaiou, apressadamente Sasuke pagou na esposa ao colo e levou-a para o hospital.

Tsunade- Sasuke você tem notado alguma diferença de comportamento na Sakura?

Sasuke- bem ela tem andado com enjoos, dores de cabeça e assim, mas porquê?

Tsunade- Nos vamos fazer exames, mas eu tenho uma leve desconfiança do que seja

Sasuke- o quê? É grave?

Tsunade- eu vou ver os exames e depois digo

Foi-se embora e Sasuke sentou-se numa cadeira e começou a ficar com medo, apesar de não demonstrar muito para as outras pessoas ele amava muito Sakura e não queria perder mais ninguém. Alguns minutos depois Tsunade Chamou-o para uma sala onde já estava Sakura.

Tsunade- Bem eu já tenho os resultados dos exames

Sakura- E então Tsunade-sama, o que eu tenho é grave?

Tsunade- Sakura você não está doente

Sakura- então porque eu desmaiei?

Tsunade- que eu saiba gravidez não é doença

Sakura- Você… é sério tsunade–sama?

Tsunada- você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa destas

Sakura- Ai que bom, não é Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke- hum

Sasuke que tinha estado calado estava muito feliz, ia reconstruir o seu clã com a mulher que amava

Tsunade- Bem eu vou dar algumas instruções e Sakura você tem que cumpri-las ok? É para o bem do bebe.

Tsunade deu todas as indicações necessárias eles estavam no caminho para casa e ouviram uma voz:

SSSSaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa-ccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!!!!! (não preciso dizer quem é pois não?!)

Sasuke- Dobe não faz tanto barulho!

Naruto- eu não falei com o teme, ne ne Sakura-chan eu soube que você desmaiou você ta doente?

Sakura- não Naruto, eu vou ter um bebe

Naruto- Ne um bebe seu e do teme?

Sasuke- Não do papai noel!

Naruto- Não seja burro teme o papai noel não existe! (gota nos dois)

Sasuke- É claro que é meu, queria que fosse de quem?

Naruto- Mas ainda agora você disse que era do papai noel (outra gota)

Sakura- Bem já chega, o bebe é do Sasuke-kun, claro

Naruto- yeah eu vou ser tio!!

Sasuke- Dobe quem disse que você vai ser o padrinho?

Naruto- e não vou?

Sakura- é claro que vai Naruto

Sasuke- eu não quero um dobe destes como padrinho do meu filho!

Naruto- eu espero que o bebe seja parecido com a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke- Cala a boca dobe!

Naruto- cala a boca teme!

Sakura- JÁ CHEGA OS DOIS!

Naruto- ne Sakura-chan vocês já escolheram o nome?

Sakura- Não, mas ainda não sabemos o sexo do bebe

Naruto- ne Sakura-chan eu posso ajudar a escolher?

Sakura- Claro que pode

Sasuke- Claro que não!

Sakura- ah Sasuke-kun ele vai ser o padrinho

Naruto- isso mesmo teme!

Sasuke- ok, mas não vamos ficar no meio da rua a escolher nomes!

Sakura- claro vamos entrar

Entraram em casa e sentaram-se

Naruto- se for menina o que vai ser?

Sakura- podia ser Yumi, Nadeshico, Yuko

Sasuke- Hikari, Kikyou, Megami

Naruto- gostei, mas e para menino? Eu tava pensando em Hikeda, Hidemitsu ou Murakami

Sakua- eu tava pensando em Makoto ou Aiko ou Natsu

Sasuke- Raito, Ryu, Yoru

Naruto- Nha! São todos bonitos, n consigo decidir!

Sasuke- Sakura quais é que você gostou mais

Sakura- então Nadeshico, Yumi, Hikari, Kikyou, Ryu, Natsu e Hikeda, mas também gosto dos outros!

Sasuke- assim vai ser difícil decidir!

Sakura- é mesmo

**Oi pessoal!**

**Eu decidi continuar a fic, já acabei este capítulo, ficou um bocadiho curto, mas eu vou tentar fazer o próximo maior!**

**Agora eu tou indecisa no nome para o bebe, a principio vai ser um casal de gêmeos, mas eu não consigo decidir os nomes, acho que são todos bonitos, quem quiser dar a sua opinião para os nomes facam favor, até me dão uma ajudinha, e quem quiser também pode mandar outras sugestões.**

**Kissus**


	3. 1º mês

Sakura´s Pov

Acordei a meio da noite e corri para o banheiro, estava muito enjoada e vomitei, voltei para o quarto e vi o Sasuke-kun sentado na cama, devo ter acordado ele

Sasuke- Outro enjoo?

Sakura- Hai, eu te acordei

Sasuke- Sim, mas não importa, cê ta bem?

Sakura- Hai, já passou, vamos dormir

Sasuke- tudo bem

Sasuke´s POV

Acordei de repente a meio da noite quando senti a Sakura dar um "pulo" da cama de repente, sentei-me na cama e já ia ver o que tinha acontecido quando ela voltou, e eu perguntei a ela:

Sasuke- Outro enjoo?

Sakura- Hai, eu te acordei

Sasuke- Sim, mas não importa, cê ta bem?

Sakura- Hai, já passou, vamos dormir

Sasuke- tudo bem

Voltei a acordar já de manhã e vi Sakura ainda dormindo, fui tomar um banho depois voltei para o quarto e vi que sakura ainda tava dormindo, sorri, realmente ela tem andado muito dorminhoca estes dias, mas não me importa eu acho que ela fica ainda mais linda dormindo (se isso for possível porque eu acho ela linda de todo o jeito) desci e fui preparar o café da manhã para mim e para sakura, quando acabei subi para o quarto e vi que sakura AINDA continuava dormindo, suspirei, uma ideia veio na minha cabeça, sorri, aproximei-me dela, afastei o cabelo do pescoço e comecei a dar beijos naquela região até que ela acordar

Sakura- yamette Sasuke-kun!

Vi ela sorrir e logo abrir os olhos, estendi-lhe o café e depois de comermos perguntei:

Sasuke- Sakura não é hoje que você vai fazer um ultra-som?

Sakura- não mas porque?

Sasuke- é que… bem eu queria ir com você

Sakura- tudo bem sasuke-kun eu quando for aviso você

Sasuke- ok, eu agora tenho que ir, tenho uma missão

Sakura- ok então boa sorte!

Sasuke- hum arigato

Sakura´s pov

Depois do Sasuke-kun ter saído eu fui dar uma volta, hoje estava com o dia livre e não queria ficar em casa sozinha, no meio do caminho escutei uma voz

SAKURA-CCHHAANN!

Sakura- Naruto o que vice ta fazendo aqui?

Naruto- eu vim dar uma volta

Sakura- você não tem missões hoje?

Naruto- não o meu ombro ainda não está totalmente recuperado (o naruto tinha-se machucado no ombro na última missão)

Sakura- hum…você não quer me fazer companhia?

Naruto- Sério sakura-chan?

Sakura- claro, eu não queria ficar sozinha mesmo

Naruto- Ah que bom!!

Sakura- Naruto

Naruto- sim?

Sakura-como é que estão a Hinata-chan e a Minami-chan? Eu já não as vejo desde que soube que estava grávida

Naruto- Ah elas estão bem, a hinata-chan já voltou a fazer missões e a minami-chan já tem um dentinho

Sakura- Ah k fofo! Eu gostava de ter visto

Naruto- ne ne Sakura-chan porque ce não vai lá a casa, elas estão lá agora

Sakura- claro!

Normal Pov

Foram os dois para casa do Naruto quando lá chegaram:

Hinata- Sakura-chan que bom que você veio, já há algum tempo que não lhe via

Sakura- é mesmo hinata-chan, mas onde tá a minami-chan? Eu gostava de vê-la

Hinata- ah ela tá no quarto, eu tava a brincar com ele ainda agora, vamos subir

Sakura- ok

Eles subiram para o quarto (a casa tinha 2 pisos) da Minami

Sakura- Minami-chan

A menina gatinhou até á tia que a pegou ao colo e sorrio

Sakura- que kawaii! O dentinho dela é tão fofinho!

Naruto- eu também acho, a minha filha é linda!

Sakura- é mesmo

Naruto- claro é minha filha  
Sakura- você não é nada convencido!

Ficaram lá a conversar até sakura decidir que já estava na hora de ir para casa, foi e quando lá chegou o marido ainda não tinha chegado, então ela foi fazer o jantar, alguns minutos depois sentiu alguém a abraçar pela cintura e beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Sakura- Sasuke-kun o jantar está quase pronto

Sasuke- hum

Sakura- você pode ir tomar um banho, cheira a suor

Sasuke- hum, ok então tudo bem

10 minutos depois ele já tinha descido e o jantar já estava na mesa, eles comeram e depois foram dormir.

**Oi pessoal**

**Desculpem eu fazer um capítulo tão curtinho, mas é que eu tou sem tempo e isso foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer, desculpem mesmo**

**Bem eu não vou descrever os meses todos de gravidez da sakura só vou por alguns então não vai demorar muito para eu postar o nascimento dos bebes.**

**kissus**


	4. 3º mês

Sakura acordou a meio da noite muito mal disposta, estava-se sentindo tonta, enjoada, com dores de cabeça etc.

Sasuke- está-se sentindo bem sakura?

Sakura- mais ou menos, estou um pouco tonta…

Sasuke- é melhor ir descançar

Sakura- é eu vou dormir mais um bocado, isto já deve passar

A barriga de Sakura estava maior, afinal já estava no 3º mês, ela foi se deitar e sasuke foi preparar qualquer coisa para eles comerem, mais tarde…

Sakura acordou, olhou para o relógio e assustou-se, estava atrasada para o trabalho…

Sakura- Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke chegou a correr a pensar que podia ter se passado alguma coisa

Sasuke- sakura o que foi?

Sakura- por que é que você não me acordou para eu ir trabalhar?

Sasuke- você não vai trabalhar hoje

Sakura- mas porque?

Sasuke- como você não se sentia bem de manhã eu fui falar com Tsunade-Sama e disse-lhe que você ficaria hoje em casa

Sakura- O QUÊ?! COMO ASSIM EU NÃO VOU PARA O HOSPITAL HOJE!

Sasuke- sakura se acalme

Sakura- ME ACALMAR! ME ACALMAR! EU POSSO MUITO BEM IR TRABALHAR! QUE EU SAIBA EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA, NÃO INVÁLIDA, O QUE DEU EM VOCE PARA FAZER ISSO?!

Sasuke- sakura se acalme! Você carrega meu filho aí dentro!

Sakura- realmente você so se casou comigo para reconstruir o seu clã você não me ama…

Sakura começou a chorar e sasuke estava sem saber o que fazer

Sakura- eu vou embora, a hinata-chan e a minami-chan devem estar me esperando ( a sakura tinha combinado com a hinata, a tenten e a temari que as três iam "passar férias" ao país da cachoeira, numa casa que a hinata tem lá) (vamos fingir que ela tem uma casa lá ok?)

Sasuke- espera sakura…

Mas ela já tinha saído e o seu orgulho não permitia ir atrás dela.

Sakura chegou a casa de hinata e tocou á campainha

Naruto- quem é?

Sakura- sou eu naruto-kun

Naruto- sakura-chan o que se passa ce ta chorando!

Sakura- não é nada, coisas de grávida

Naruto- Ah, bem entre, mas ainda é cedo pra ce ter vindo

Sakura- é eu queria falar com a hinata-chan primeiro

Naruto- tudo bem, pode entrar, eu ainda vou falar com Tsunade-Sama, mas depois volto para levar vocês lá

Sakura- ok

Naruto- Hinata-chan! A Sakura-chan já chegou

Hinata- ah olá sakura-chan

Naruto- bem eu vou andando

Hinata- sakura-chan você teve chorando?

Sakura- ah hinata-chan eu e o sasuke-kun discutimos

Hinata- mas porquê?

Sakura- porque…por…porque

Sakura começa a soluçar

Hinata- sakura-chan se acalme, isso não faz nada bem ao bebe!

Sakura- eu…eu…eu não…eu não consigo

Hinata- vamos sakura-chan sente-se no sofá, eu já lhe trago um copo de água

Sakura- o…obrigada

Hinata- toma beba, vai se sentir melhor

Minami- A-san!

Hinata- o que foi minami-chan

Minami- que a tia tem?

Hinata- é uma coisa de pessoas crescidas

Minami- tia

Sakura- sim querida

Minami- ando nase o pimo? (para quem não percebeu ela disse quando é que nasce o primo)

Sakura- ainda falta algum tempo

Minami- kanto? (quanto)

Sakura- alguns meses

Minami- k xão mexes? (que são meses)

Hinata- oh amor é bem…é uma forma de contar o tempo

Minami- contale o tempo?

Sakura- sim amor, nos contamos o tempo para sabermos quando são horas de ir comer, ir trabalhar etc.

Minami- Ah…não pexebi

Sakura- quando fores mais velha vais perceber

Minami- ah… olha

Sakura- o que foi?

Minami- nde ta o tio xaxuke (onde está o tio sasuke)

Sakura- ah bem…

Hinata- o tio esta em casa

Minami- e poke ela não ta com a tia (e porque é que ele não está com a tia)

Hinata- porque nos vamos viajar

Minami- vamo?

Hinata- sim, para o país da cachoeira

Minami- oba! Eu poxo levar a mia-chan, poxo, poxo??

Hinata- não amor

Minami- poke?

Hinata- porque é uma coisa com as possoas mais próximas minhas e do pai

Minami- ah

Hinata- sakura-chan eu não vejo a sua mala

Sakura- ah eu acabei esquecendo a mala, mas eu não queria nada voltar para casa agora…

Hinata- não faz mal sakura-chan, as minhas roupas devem servir a você, é só por mais umas roupas na minha mala

Sakura- arigato hinata-chan!

Hinata- de nada sakura-chan, sabe que eu estarei aqui sempre que precisar

Sakura- muito obrigada hinata-chan, por estar sempre ma apoiando

Hinata- oh sakura-chan você sabe que eu sou sua amiga!

Sakura- eu sei

Hinata- bem o melhor é irmos arrumar a mala antes que o naruto-kun chegue

Sakura- é mesmo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**oi pessoal!**

**Eu sei que este capítulo ficou MUITO pequeno, mas eu tou sem tempo e sem ideias, portanto vai demorar um bocado até eu postar um nova capítulo, mas quando eu tiver mais tempo eu prometo que vou ser mais rápida, para acabar esta fic e as outras que tenho em andamento, bem espero que pelo menos tenham gostado desta capítulo e que deixem muitas reviews ok?**

**Kissus**


End file.
